Chichiri
'Chichiri , real name Ri Houjun, '''is the 4th Suzaku warrior. The happy go lucky "Mr. Fox", Chichiri is the oldest of the gang, and the wisest. A monk by calling, Chichiri's past really doesnt get fully revealed until the second half of the manga, when his fiancee that he loved very dearly died and his best friend cheated on him. After this had happened, a terrible flood came through the village taking the life of his fiancee, and as Chichiri tried to save his friend, but he could not . Holding onto him in the raging waters, a log suddenly came out of the water and stuck Chichiri in the eye, the pain was so great (he lost an eye) , but he let go of his friend's hand, and blames himself for not holding on, despite the log tearing into his face. Chichiri wears a mask that shows a cheerful side all the time to hid his true feelings and the pain and agony that he carries from the past. When he becomes serious he takes the mask off to show his true self, and also that he means business. Chichiri, also gives alot of advice to Miaka and the others. Not direct advice, but enough to allow them to come up with the idea on their own, he simply guides them to choosing the correct and righteous path. Character Outline Chichiri is one of the Suzaku warriors. He is easily recognized by the mask he wears and his default habit of adding the suffix "Noda" (Ya Know) at the end of every sentence. He is a wandering monk and is 24 years old. Chichiri's real name is Ri Houjun (李 芳准) and he was born under the star Well (井 ).He wears a mask with two closed eyes and a smile, hiding his true face, which really has a scar on his left eye. His eyes are red, and he keeps his left eye closed, due to the scar. He has blue hair that goes round his head and a curvy line of his remaining hair goes atop, as if floating. He wears a dark-blue cape with circles and a necklace, assuming to have been given to him by Taiitsukun, and is revealed that he never takes the necklace off, even when taking a bath. He has lighter than fair skin color. He is mostly seen with his Shakujo staff and Kasa hat and mantle. Although his "Chibi" appearance can turn very serious and grim, he always smiles, unwanting to show his scar. But he takes it off sometimes, like when Nuriko dies, he as well can't believe it, takes it off. Even in the first time Miaka sees him in the manga, he takes the mask off. However, the scar on his face was more serious in the manga. Chichiri's scar in the anime version was ommited; in the manga his scar is much bigger and worse.His hair is tied from behind and is not much actually seen. Personality Unconcerned with his own dreams, Chichiri watches out for all the Suzaku warriors. As the oldest and wisest, he has a "Big Brother" -like attitude. He values his friends greatly, especially when it comes to Miaka and the Suzaku seven. Of all the warriors, Chichiri is the most easy-going, but goes through any length to protect Miaka, even when this means sacrificing his friends. Chichiri is always willing to help when needed, and although the warriors choose Hotohori or Tamahome as their leader, he gives the warriors advise, counsel, and support. He does not do anything rash, and the reason that his traits show that he wants to atone for his past sins. Chichiri is the next warrior to Mitsukake not to show his emotions too much, but when he sees his former acquaintance, Hiko, Chichiri becomes emotional , and finally finds himself atoned for his "sins". Chichiri is very kind, and Tasuki enjoys joking around with him. Plot Chichiri first appears when Miaka and Nuriko, alongside with Tamahome, were ambushed with Kutou soldiers wanting to kill Miaka. Chichiri pulls Miaka out of the dark forest when a bow was firing at Miaka. This saved Miaka, but when she turned around, she only sees a kasa hat, then a face with concave and concurve lines. Nuriko, Tamahome, and Miaka arrive at Tamahome's home village. After Miaka fetches some water for Tamahome's younger sister, Yuiren, (who came down fever), Miaka returns from an ambush in which she was saved by Chichiri, he gave her words of advice stating she needed to take responsibility for her actions or someone would get hurt. Chichiri then continued to follow them seeing that Tamahome's whole family, including Nuriko, was tied up to a big web made by the Kutou soldier who had managed to escape. At this point, Chichiri appears to break the web, and in the process his knee-cap is torn and his mark as one of the Suzaku Seven is revealed. Chichiri then tags along with them, not troubling Miaka and the warriors to find him. When Miaka , Nuriko, and Chichiri were searching for the remaining warriors, Chichiri transports himself back to the palace and found a depressed emperor, saying that he wants to accompany Miaka and protect her but he has a duty to the throne and therefore must stay. Chichiri then took the form of Hotohori,so that he could be with Miaka. Hotohori complains saying that his eyes are "longer-slitted" than that of Chichiri's and his nose is far more graceful.Hotohori demands another form, but Chichiri says that it was as good as it was going to get, then Hotohori then rushes after Miaka, Nuriko. Chichiri then appears when Miaka, Nuriko, and the newly-found Mitsukake , Chichiri and Tasuki were from the search. Since Chichiri took the form of Hotohori, Chichiri quickly transports the both of them and the court and imperial guards were surprised and Tasuki and Mitsukake pointed out that Hotohori was the emperor. Chichiri then calls Miaka because of Tamahome in Kutou, and says that she and Tamahome can talk in the space Chichiri will create and all for a brief time. Chichiri then succeeds and brings Tamahome in the space and Miaka, oveflowing with joy, was very happy to see Tamahome again. Tamahome then says, "Meet me at the tree with the sweet-smelling flowers". Then they were off to Kutou. Chichiri comes along withe Miaka and Tasuki, but was arrested by Nakago,(only found) Miaka was then led to the dungeon, and when she escaped, she met Yui and saw a completely different Tamahome, saying "Unmannered girl" and breaks her arm with his weapon. Chichiri then took the form of Nakago, but Nakago saw him, as well as the guards, and quickly ran. After Tasuki was beaten up by the controlled Tamahome, Chichiri was aware that Nakago built up a forcefield to block all of their powers. But Chichiri thought that Mitsukake's cat ( Tama) isn't a servant of Suzaku, and then Chichiri successfully transmits the message through the cat in the Kutou palace, where the warriors were. Nuriko lets out a scream, making Chiriko rush over to them and say "that's the worst sound I have ever heard!" They found Mitsukake's cat floating with a red light and finally Chichiri is able to speak. "I'm only using this cat.....Because Nakago built up a forcefield I can't break...... please break the barrier so we can escape." Hotohori then points out to Chiriko, and he plays a song with his flute, and successfully breaks the forcefield. They then return to Konan. Later, in the summoning of Suzaku, Chichiri appears in the hall, along with the other Suzaku warriors. Season 2: Seiryuu He is once again seen along the journey to Hokkan. 2nd OVA Along with the other warriors, Chichiri finds the jewel memories, and his story is revealed at Episode 5 :Transcience of a water mirror. He saves Hiko from his demonity and finally finds himself "atoned" for his past "sins". 3rd OVA Chichiri plays a big role in the 3rd OVA. With Taka(Tamahome) and Tasuki, he searched for the reincarnations of the other warriors . History Chichiri was once acquainted with Hiko in the past. According to him, he killed him because of stealing his fiancee, Kouran. But revealed later, ( in the second OVA) Chichiri's friend died in the village flood. Chichiri tried to save Hiko in the village flood, but a tree crashed through his eye and resulted in a gouged eye, and left a scar in his face. Chichiri's fiancee also fell in love with Hiko, which made it appear that she betrayed Chichiri. Hiko stole a kiss from Chichiri's fiancee.His fiancee also died in the flood, alongside with his family. In the village flood which Chichiri was talking about, Mitsukake's family also died in the flood, leaving Mitsukake with his lover, Shoka. Abilities Chichiri has the ability to do Magic. He was training under Taiitsukun for three years. Chichiri also wields a Shakujo staff, which he uses when doing Magic. He has the ability to impersonate someone, even Nakago. Chichiri's power is mainly magic,but he also has the abliity to create forcefields as well. He can also make clones of himself. Chichiri is not much on the offensive side, but he has some few offensive power shown on the 2nd and 3rd OVA. The weakness of his power to impersonate is that when you look straight into his face, you will see two con-cave lines and a convex line, and this is his trademark. He can also go into a chibi form people call "pint- sized Chichiri". Music Chichiri (Seki Tomokazu- Anime) *Ochanoko Saisai Hengen Jizai *Kachoufuugetsu *Mizu-Kagami Chichiri (Yamaguchi Kappei - Drama CD) *Joujou Kibun Kouyou Gallery Chichiri.jpg Chichiri060.jpg Chichiri070.jpg Chichiri si.jpg Chic.gif Circlehikou.jpg Defeat.jpg Die flood.jpg Fight fiancee.jpg Grab red.jpg Hiko309576y3 .jpg Hikou manga.jpg Last words.jpg Quotes *''I trusted you both! How could you?! *''Girls are always late. Noda'' *''I've been under her for three years. Noda'' *''So........you've got to save her. Noda'' *''Tamahome, what happened to you, you know?'' *(to Miaka) Gimme ten...You're it!! *(when introducing himself for the first time) (Chichiri laughs) My name is Chichiri, you know! *''(to nuriko) ill be weird, you obe gay '' Trivia *Chichiri's Shakujo Staff resembles a Buddhist staff. *Chichiri is the only warrior whose clothing hasn't changed in the series, or even in the OVA. *He is the only warrior one not to give a love impression on Miaka. *In some respects, there is the practical lack of "na no da"/ "no da" (or "ya know") in the OVA 2 episode "Transience of a Water Mirror" (Ova 2 Ep 5) Navigation Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters